Of Horoscopes and Luck
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: Luck is what you have left over after you give 100 percent. Somehow, Midorima can't help but think how right the horoscope is. After all, one Akashi Seijuuro is the living proof of it. It was rather unfortunate for them to know that the one who gets Tetsumi's love is none other than the red haired captain. AkashixFem!Kuroko


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If I do, surely it will be filled with lots of yaoi in it!

**Warning:** AU. OOC (it happens in this story). There will be a gender bending too in this story, so if you feel bothered by it; I suggest you leave now. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Humor

**Pairings:** AkashixFem!Kuroko, Slight AominexFem!Kuroko, AllxFem!Kuroko

"..." for memories in Italic

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

**-Of Horoscopes and Luck-**

* * *

_The only sure thing about luck is that it will change...  
_

* * *

It was a nice afternoon at Teikou Middle School, one which is being treasured by the regular of basketball team. After all, it was only in this kind of weather that they can take a break for a while from their usually busy schedules. Even now the five regulars and their manager, Momoi can be seen spending their time in one of the deserted gym which is currently empty aside from the six of them.

All of them were currently busy with their own activities, each of them spending their break time to its fullest since it was really rare for the red haired captain to let them take a break from their usually full practice. Murasakibara Atsushi like always was currently busy munching his snacks. Kise Ryouta, the blond model and the newest addition to the regulars was currently texting to one of his fan girls with his cell phone. Their dark blue haired ace, one Aomine Daiki was busy turning page after page of one of his model magazine collections.

Meanwhile, the females in their group; one Kuroko Tetsumi and Momoi Satsuki were lost in their reading as both females can be seen reading some novels. And lastly, their three points shooter was busy checking his horoscope in one of the magazine; while their red haired captain was nowhere to be seen. Overall, it was really a nice afternoon for all of them. At least it was peaceful until a certain blond teen break the peaceful atmosphere which surrounded them. And all of it started just because one question from the said blond small forward.

"Midorimacchi, what's your horoscope say for today?" Hazel chocolate eyes looked curiously at the magazine from the dark green haired teen's shoulder.

"It says that I have to take the chance to start making a few changes regarding my exercise habits. And for me to focus on my personal relationships today," The glasses wearing shooter stated calmly while adjusting his glasses.

"Focus on your relationship? Heh, that sounds interesting. Which person do you think it refers to?" The blond stared at the stoic three point shooter interestedly. Somehow the question Kise had just uttered seems to catch everyone's attention as the rest of them immediately turned their attention towards the dark green haired teen, all of them waiting for the said teen to answer the blond's question.

"It was easy. Since I'm not really compatible with Kuroko, I think today is a good day for me to focus on improving my relationship with her." Midorima answered flatly, as if the whole thing was obvious enough.

To say that it was rather unexpected to hear their light blue haired teammates' name coming out from the usually stoic Midorima Shintaro was an understatement. After all, everyone who knows them can tell that they weren't close with each other that much. So it was a surprise to hear the dark green haired teen uttered the expressionless girl's name as an answer. It only takes a second before the atmosphere around them start to drop from its usual temperature as the other guys glared heatedly at the shooter.

Clear blue eyes stared in confusion at the sudden change of atmosphere which surrounded them. She doesn't know just what it is that make the guys glare heatedly at Midorima when they were fine with him before. While one Momoi Satsuki looked so close to laugh at the sight in front of her eyes. Does it have something to do with the dark green haired shooter's horoscope for today? That was strange. Usually, those kind of things never once bothered them; so why it bothers them so much now?

"How about my horoscope for today, Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asked rather sharply, being the first one to break the silence which engulfed them once Midorima uttered Kuroko's name. It still doesn't change the fact that the guys were all still glaring at the shooter though.

"For Libra, conversations with partners will wind up occupying a great deal of your time and attention right now. And it's a good time for you to put some constructive effort into any problems that really need to be dealt with." Midorima read the purple haired center's horoscope aloud, not in the least feeling bothered by the other's sharp tone.

"Hmm...so it's fine for me to defeat you in one of our practice game later..." The purple haired teen said darkly as if he was talking about the weather, while he was busy plotting how to beat the dark green haired shooter to pulp.

If Momoi looked so close to laugh before, the pink haired manager was really bursting in laughter now at those words. It was so funny to see how Midorima and Kuroko were so oblivious towards the other guys' wrath while the other regulars were busy plotting the demise of the said shooter. After all, it was quite obvious to say that almost everyone in their regular team was in love with the light blue haired girl; the only female in the regulars.

"Satsuki-chan, why are you laughing? Is there something funny?" Tetsumi asked in that deadpan voice of hers while clear blue eyes looked confusedly at the pink haired manager.

"Ah, ah, it's nothing. Tell us about the rest of the horoscopes, Midorin. I'm sure everyone was curious to know about their horoscope for today," The pink haired manager said after a while, her hand wiping her tears away from her eyes after laughing so hard.

Midorima merely gave the other girl a strange look before he complied their manager's request. It's not like there is anything wrong with it anyway. So Midorima deemed it was okay to do so. Besides, if the look the other have given to him was any indication; they were indeed quite eager to know about it as well.

"It said for Gemini, if you've been having any sort of problems with an important relationship lately, things will be starting to move in a much better direction when it comes to most partnership matters today. Now's the time to take the initiative and try to straighten things out and take everything to a much more positive level. While it said that for Virgo, it's better to not shut others out and try to talk your problems with one that is close to you because it will strengthen the bond between the two of you. Old and new friends alike will be of great benefit to Aquarius today. And any new contacts you make at this time should be able to assist you in achieving some of your goals and aspirations."

"So, I should take the initiative, huh? That's fine by me." Kise smiled widely before he turned his attention towards Tetsumi, who had been so focused on listening Midorima's explanation.

The blond player stood up from his place next to Midorima as he walked towards Tetsumi, who is still not noticing the playful look on the model's face. It finally caught Tetsumi's attention once Kise had stopped right in front of her. Before the light blue haired girl can even ask the blond what he wants, the said teen had leaned down and kissed her on the cheek; surprising everyone who had stared at them.

It was only when the blond gave her a happy smile did everyone snapped out of their shock. The reaction all of them gave to that particular show was the same, they all planned to murder the said blond within their head. It was only a matter of time before the news of the blond's death reaches his fans' attention since all the guys were currently planning on how to murder the model.

Meanwhile, Tetsumi was still trying to process the fact that she had just been kissed by one of her teammates before one Aomine Daiki suddenly pulled her hand. Thus resulted on her crashing into the dark blue haired teen's chest. Not giving the sixth player any times to think, Aomine immediately tilted Tetsumi's head towards him and kissed her right on her lips.

If everyone was upset at Kise before, they all downright furious at the dark blue haired ace now. After all, one won't be safe after he stole their precious light blue haired teammates' first kiss. So it's not a surprise if right after Aomine Daiki pulled away from Tetsumi, he was immediately greeted by the furious look from his other teammates. Everyone really glared at the dark blue haired ace with a lot of intensity. If looks really can kill, he probably already died so many times now.

You see, if Kuroko Tetsumi was any girls; she will be blushing heatedly right now. But the light blue haired girl wasn't any girls and she wasn't one who shows her emotions rather easily. That's why, her face remained the same except for a slightly wide-eyed look she currently has; one which only those who close to her will notice.

Now, while everyone was currently busy on trying to beat the dark blue haired ace; Tetsumi was busy to comprehend everything that had happened to her in that short amount of time. The fact that two of her teammates have just kissed her was a lot to accept after all, thus why she needs to calm herself first before she takes the right decision regarding those two teammates of her. It was only after she had regained her composure back did she call for the dark blue haired ace's attention.

"Aomine-kun..."

Even though her voice wasn't loud enough, the sounds of her voice when she called Aomine was one which promised the dark blue haired ace a lot of pain. And it was enough to make everyone who heard it gulped in fear as they also can see a rather dark aura emitted out from her. Now, it was quite rare to see one Kuroko Tetsumi getting angry even when her teammates were all but a bunch of kids which is saying something.

The fact that the light blue haired girl was the calmest and the kindest from all of them only make it quite obvious that she was never one who gets angry easily. That's why if you ever manage to annoy her as far as to make her angry, then one can just say goodbye to his or her life. Because an angry Kuroko Tetsumi is not a nice Tetsumi. The light blue haired girl is a certain red haired sadist's girlfriend after all, even though the said fact was unknown to their teammates except maybe to their sharp manager. After all, Momoi was quite sharp when she wants to be.

And being a certain red head's girlfriend means that one of his traits will surely rubbed off to the light blue haired girl. Let's just say that after Tetsumi had done with him, Aomine Daiki can never see the light blue haired girl in the same light ever again. Since his impression on her had changed drastically right after that commotion.

* * *

It was a nice afternoon at Teikou Middle School, one which is being treasured by the regular of basketball team. After all, it was only in this kind of weather that they can take a break for a while from their usually busy schedules. Knowing his teammates well enough, usually at this kind of time, they were busy spending their time by lazying around especially after Akashi had given them the permission to take a break from their usually tiring practice. That's why, it was quite a surprise for one Akashi Seijuuro when he was greeted by the sight of his teammates lying on the court while sporting a rather nasty bruise on their body except for Murasakibara Atsushi; who is still busy munching his fifth snacks.

Red and yellow eyes looked around the gym before they finally stopped at his light blue haired girlfriend. To anyone, Kuroko Tetsumi looks the same as usual but Akashi had known her since they were children as the two of them were childhood friend first before they became a couple some years later. That's why he had immediately noticed a rather angry look across her face as she crossed her hands against her chest. The red haired point guard immediately walked over to his girlfriend silently, intent on find out just what had happened to their teammates which made them sporting those nasty bruise.

"Ah, Aka-chin... the meeting had finished?" Murasakibara asked once he noticed the red haired point guard's presence.

Akashi nodded his head in affirmation before red and yellow eyes looked inquiringly at the tall center. "Why are those three lying in here, Atsushi?"

"Huh? Those three? Ah... Mido-chin gave us the horoscopes for today before you came," The center answered while his hand took out another snacks since he had just finished his fifth one.

"Horoscopes?"

"Yeah... Mido-chin told us about our horoscopes for today, which somehow ends up with Kuro-chin being kissed by both Mine-chin and Kise-chin." The other teen said calmly as if he was just telling their red haired captain about the fact that the sky is blue and not the fact that his two teammates have just dared to kiss his girlfriend.

"Ah... is that so? And those bruises... is it courtesy from Tetsumi?" Akashi asked rather menacingly as his voice dropped from its usually calm tone.

"Yep! Kuro-chin gave those bruises to them,"

"Let see... I think Daiki, Ryouta and Shintaro need their practice to be quadrupled starting from today. Can you arrange it, Momoi-san?" The red head looked towards their manager calmly, even though he was smiling at the pink haired manager; the look on his face just screamed danger to anyone who sees it at the moment.

"A-...ah, yes! I think I can arrange it right away!" Momoi stuttered, even she can felt her body shuddered at the look she was given from the redhead point guard.

"That's good. Now, it seems that any of you isn't aware of this. But you see, Tetsumi here... is my girlfriend. So it will be good for any of you to not touch her outside the court especially those touch which involved in violating her personal bubble. Surely you already know the consequences if you do the otherwise," Red and yellow eyes stared solemnly at the three of his teammates while his hand gripped a pair of scissors which suddenly come out of nowhere. The three of them can feel a rather dark and heavy aura surrounded them immediately under those gazes and the sight of those scissors in their captain's hand wasn't helping them calm their nerves either.

So, they merely gulped in fear before they nod their head in agreement frantically. Not wanting to anger the redhead sadist more than they already are. After all, if one still loves their life enough; one won't go against a very pissed Akashi Seijuuro. The red haired teen was already as scary as the devil himself when he isn't pissed, but he brings a whole new level of scary when he is pissed. So let's just say that the three of them refused to make their life a living hell in case they even dared to defy the said redhead's demands.

Later that night, right after the practice which for Aomine, Kise and Midorima was more like a short time in hell than a practice; both Akashi and Tetsumi were walking side by side to their home together. The light blue haired girl had calmed enough from the afternoon events which is why she is quite calm and content right now. Red and yellow eyes glanced at the small girl beside him briefly before Akashi took one of her hand in his slightly larger hand.

Clear blue eyes only glanced at him once before she squeezed back his hand, the only indication which shows that she likes what he is doing. Akashi always one to show his feeling in those little gestures and Tetsumi who had been used to with it, always appreciate it. After all, she knows that her boyfriend is that type of person and knowing that she was one of the few people who has the privilege to see this side of him and it only makes her treasured it more. Besides, as far as she knows the one who can sees this side of him was only his family and now her after she becomes his girlfriend. And it was enough for Tetsumi because she knows that just the way he loves her.

"I can understand the reason why you beat both Ryouta and Daiki. But why Shintaro too? From what I heard, he just told the horoscopes to all of you," The red haired captain asked his light blue haired girlfriend after some moments of silence.

"It's because Midorima-kun was the one who gave them such an idea," Tetsumi said flatly, though there's a hint of annoyance in her voice when she said that.

"Shintaro did?" Now, that was new. Akashi really didn't know that the dark green haired shooter was the one who plant such an idea in his teammates' head. If he knew about it earlier, he would already gave the shooter more punishment than the other. Ah, but he can still add more practice for the dark green haired shooter tomorrow. Or maybe, he can just burn the said shooter lucky items in front of his eyes. Yes, that sounds like a really great idea.

"Sei-kun?" Tetsumi called for her boyfriend's attention since the redhead suddenly went silent.

"Hm? What is it, Tetsumi?"

"Do you believe in horoscopes?" The light blue haired girl asked suddenly, clear blue eyes looked curiously at her boyfriend.

"Horoscopes? Such a thing was made to entertain people into believing that they can change their fate as long as they follow the right instruction. No, I don't believe in something like that. After all, the one who decides one fate is that person alone. As long as you give your all in everything you do, you will get your ideal outcome." Akashi answered, red and yellow eyes looked at the night sky intently before he glanced down at his girlfriend and gave her his soft look. One which he only gives to her.

Somehow, Tetsumi can't stop but thinking how the answer he was given to her really showed her about him. After all, Akashi Seijuuro is just that kind of person. He never one who will believe in such a thing. For the red haired point guard, working hard and giving your best are the right thing to do. Other things like winning and losing will only come naturally to you depending on what you have done to achieve it.

The other has a belief of winners get everything while the losers being denied everything after all. The thought of it only made a small happy smile crossed her face. Nonetheless, it was better for Akashi to think like that since it will only means that the red haired point guard will always gives all his best whenever he was in the court and in the game. And that side of him was one of the reasons why she loves him. She only hopes he won't ever change.

Once they have arrived in front of her house, like usual he stopped right in front of her house's fence. Waiting for her to go inside before he walked away and returned back to his own house, which is not too far from hers. But unlike their usual routines, Tetsumi didn't go inside her house immediately once they have arrived there. Instead the light blue haired girl stood there with Akashi, as if waiting for the red haired point guard to do something.

Akashi Seijuuro isn't one who likes to ask something which is obvious so he just leaned down and closed the gap between the two of them as he kissed his girlfriend deeply. Trying to erase any traces of other guys from her lips. After all, Kuroko Tetsumi is his and his alone. No one but him has a right to claim her. And those rules apply to his teammates as well, no matter how close they are to him. Besides, it was a well-known fact that Akashi Seijuuro never likes to share his things especially his girlfriend. He just has to remind them of that fact if they ever forget about it. And when one Akashi Seijuuro remind them of the fact, let's just say that they won't ever forget what he had just taught them.

Meanwhile, one Midorima Shintaro was flipping his horoscopes magazine boredly at his room back at his house when he came across today's horoscopes page. Seeing it again brought back a shudder on his body as he remembered what their redhead captain had just said to them after he found out about what had happened between the three of them and their light blue haired teammate. His eyes however caught the sight of one zodiac which belongs to a certain red haired captain.

"Sagittarius: You'll be a little more magnetic than usual today. And you ought to be able to attract whatever you want fairly easily right now if you just put your mind to it. You'll be enjoying yourself so much today that you won't really feel like making all that great an effort at anything right now." Midorima read aloud. Somehow, he can't help but think how right the horoscope is. After all, Akashi Seijuuro always gets what he wants by any means necessary.

* * *

_Luck is what you have left over after you give 100 percent._..

* * *

**Authoress' Notes:** So here it is, my third one-shot for Kuroko no Basuke fandom. It seems like I have written a lot of it in a short time lately, just blame it on my addiction to it. After all, I pretty much addicted to it right after I read the first chapter of the manga and watched the first episode of the anime; so yeah that were my reasons. Anyway, I decided to make this one with AkashixFem!Kuroko as its pairing since I have done one with Aomine and Kise, so I think it's rather fair if I also write one with Akashi. After all aside from Aomine and Kise, Akashi is also one of my favourite character.

Besides, a lot of people have told me that they were currently confused on choosing between AoKuro or AkaKuro after they read one of my one-shot which is **Of Regrets and Longing**. That's why, I decided to write this one-shot to help all of you decide what pairing do you want it to be in the sequel which will be titled as **Second Chances**. Also because I want to write how Akashi shows his love for Tetsumi in his own way regardless his sadistic personality. So yeah, I hope I manage to write that side of him well enough to all of you. Anyway, Aomine's first appearance in episode 13 of the anime also made me so happy until I can't stop but wanting to write another one-shot. So there, you have it. Another one-shot of Kuroko no Basuke. Hopefully, you enjoy this one too just like how I enjoy writing it.

Anyway, if you happen to look at my profile then you'll see that I have put on a poll in there to choose which pairing you want it to be in **Second Chances**. So, please choose which pairing you prefer the most. It will help me to decide whether or not I should use AoKuro for that sequel or AkaKuro :)

Thank you once again for reading my story. I kind of happy to know that my first and second one-shot of Kuroko no Basuke was well-liked. Really, those reviews in that story of mine really managed to make me smile all night. So I really hope this story can receive the same positive reaction like the others have. Please give me your review and tell me what do you think of this. Thank you for reading this story anyway. And have a nice day~


End file.
